


A Match Made in Heaven

by chocobee



Series: Promnis Week 2019 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Crushes, First Dates, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Matchmaking, Mutual Pining, Promnis Week, Promnis Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobee/pseuds/chocobee
Summary: Prompto likes Ignis. Ignis likes Prompto. Noct and Gladio have the perfect plan to finally get them on a date.Day 1:Soulmate AU|Gladio and Noctis play matchmaker|Prompto blows Ignis under his desk while he's in a meeting





	A Match Made in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> First fic of Promnis Week! I've been really excited, so I hope you all enjoy these fics as much as I did while writing them. I'm well aware that the title (and the fic, tbh) are both cheesy and cliche, but who's gonna stop me? Looking back at it, I wish I made it more clear that Ignis is crushing just as hard as Prompto is, but I think I put enough details in there for the point to come across.
> 
> Rated T only because Prompto says "shit" twice.

“Hey, are you doing anything tomorrow night?” Noct asks. He’s lounging on his couch, legs in Prompto’s lap as the two of them have their sole focus on the newest game the prince has acquired. Empty soda cans and a pizza box litter the coffee table and the floor surrounding it.

“Uh,” Prompto says, but pauses to focus on making sure his character doesn’t die. Once he’s out of danger, he continues, “I’m not doing anything. Why, what’s up?”

“Oh, nothing much,” Noct says, overly casual. It’s a little suspicious, but Prompto nearly dies again in the game and promptly forgets to call Noct out on it. “I was just thinking that we should go see a movie or something.”

“Sounds like fun- shit!” Prompto drops his controller onto Noct’s legs, groaning and collapsing back against the couch while he waits for his character to respawn. “Anything in particular?” he asks, watching Noct’s side of the screen. His eyes are starting to burn a little.

Noct shrugs. “Figured we’d just see what’s playing when we got there.”

“Sounds good to me,” Prompto says with a shrug of his own. His character respawns and he takes his controller back into his hands. “Let’s beat this level already, dude, I’m getting tired of it.”

“Oh, sure,  _you’re_ tired,” Noct scoffs, eyes not leaving the screen as he mashes buttons on his own controller. “I think you’re forgetting who’s carrying you.”

“You are not!” Prompto protests. “I’m doing fine, dude. If anything,  _I’m_ carrying  _you!”_

“Like hell you are,” Noct says with a grin, kicking at Prompto and causing him to die again.

“Dude!” he says, slapping Noct’s legs.

Noct laughs. “See? I’m totally carrying you.”

* * *

 

Ignis is nearing the end of a report when someone knocks on the door to his office. He sighs quietly, a little annoyed at being interrupted, but nonetheless calls, “Come in.”

The door cracks open and Gladio pokes his head in. “Hey, Iggy,” he says, grinning.

“Gladio,” Ignis greets politely. He has half a mind to tell Gladio to leave, because he’s been making good progress on his most current stack of paperwork, and Gladio is only going to ruin his concentration. He’s a little bored, though, and he hasn’t seen much of Gladio this week, so he finishes the sentence he’s writing and puts his pen down to entertain his friend.

“What’re you up to?” Gladio asks, closing the door behind him and plopping unceremoniously into one of the chairs beside Ignis’ desk.

“Some very exciting paperwork,” Ignis says dryly, gesturing to the papers scattered neatly across his desk.

“You’ve been doing paperwork all week,” Gladio points out, arms crossed against his broad chest. “Don’t you ever take a break?”

Ignis sighs. If Gladio’s just here to nag on his workaholic habits again, he’d rather save it for another time and get his work done. “Gladio-”

“I’m just saying,” Gladio defends before Ignis can even start, holding his hands up in surrender. “Look, you’ve been cooped up in here for too long. How ‘bout we go see a movie or something tomorrow. Take the night off. You deserve it."

“Gladio, I can’t just-”

“Sure you can,” Gladio says. “It’s  _one night,_ Iggy. No one’s gonna kill you or anything.” Ignis looks unconvinced, and Gladio continues, “C’mon. You won’t have to worry about any paperwork or meetings or Noct or anything else. It’ll be  _fun.”_ Ignis doesn’t reply. “I haven’t seen you all week.” Gladio’s laying it on thick now. They stare at each other, eyebrows raised, neither willing to back down for some time.

Eventually, Ignis says, “Fine.” He sounds more than a little defeated and Gladio grins, hopping to his feet.

“Great! I’ll text you the details later.” He fixes Ignis with a rather serious look and says, “Don’t say I never did anything for you.”

Ignis makes a face of his own, looking both confused and unamused. “Alright…?”

Gladio laughs and slaps Ignis roughly on the back as he heads towards the door. “I’ll leave you to it, then. See you tomorrow.”

Despite himself, Ignis smiles. “Indeed.”

* * *

 

The next night, Prompto’s sitting alone on one of the benches outside the movie theater he’s supposed to meet Noct at. He kicks his feet a little, bottoms of his shoes scuffing against the concrete below as he plays idly on his phone while he waits. He’d gotten there a little early, only because he figured Noct would be early as well, since it was likely Ignis who was going to be dropping him off, and Ignis is at least ten minutes early to everything.

“Prompto?”

Prompto looks up. As if summoned, Ignis is standing in front of him, dressed more casually than Prompto’s ever seen. He looks  _good._ Prompto hadn’t thought it possible that Ignis could get any more attractive, but seeing him here, in jeans and  _a leather jacket, holy shit -_ Prompto realizes it’d been a pretty stupid thought, because of course Ignis would always find a way to exceed his expectations. He feels a little silly now, in his plain skinny jeans, oversized hoodie, and the beanie he’d grabbed at the last minute to keep the chilly fall wind from messing up his hair.

Prompto hopes Ignis doesn’t notice how red his cheeks are as he splutters. “Iggy! Hey!” He probably sounds so stupid. He’d known Ignis would be here, had plenty of time to prepare for it, so why is his brain short-circuiting  _now?_ At least Noct would be here. Oh, gods, what if Ignis came to the movie with them? Prompto wouldn’t be able to concentrate on whatever they watched.

But when Prompto glances around, Noct is suspiciously absent. “Uh, where’s Noct?” he asks dumbly.

Ignis gives him a confused look. “At his apartment,” he says. “Why?”

Now Prompto looks confused as well. “We were gonna see a movie,” he explains. “I figured you were gonna drop him off…?”

Ignis shakes his head. “I’m here to meet Gladio. We were going to see a movie as well, but he just called a few minutes ago and cancelled on me.”

As if on cue, Prompto’s phone vibrates in his hand. It’s a text from Noct. “Huh,” Prompto says, “looks like Noct can’t make it either.”

Ignis furrows his brows in sudden realization. Gladio’s words from the night before make sense, now.  _Don’t say I never did anything for you._ Gladio had planned this, had schemed with Noct to get him and Prompto to spend some time together. However exasperating it may be, the gesture doesn’t go unwanted or unappreciated. Prompto’s too busy firing off a response to Noct to put two and two together, it seems.

“Well, that really sucks,” Prompto says, pocketing his phone and kicking at the ground again. “Sorry your night got wasted, I’m sure you don’t much time off. Seems like you’re always working.”

Ignis makes a contemplating hum. “I suppose it’s not  _entirely_ wasted…” he says, smiling. Prompto blinks, and Ignis adds, “Well,  _you’re_ here, aren’t you?”

“Oh!” Prompto says, cheeks pink. “I mean, I’m sure I’m the last person you’d wanna hang with on your night off, you get enough of me always hanging around at Noct’s place…” he rambles.

“Prompto,” Ignis says, quieting him, though not harshly.

“Sorry!” Prompto squeaks.

Ignis chuckles. “I can assure you, I quite like your company.” Prompto laughs, high pitched and nervous, and Ignis finds it incredibly endearing. He pulls two tickets from the pocket of his jacket and says, “I already bought the tickets for Gladio and I. We’re already here, so if you’d like to join me…?”

Prompto blinks at him for a moment, then blurts, “Sure! I’d love to!” Embarrassed, he adds, “I mean, yeah, that sounds fun,” and gives Ignis a sheepish smile.

But Ignis only gives him a gentle smile in return and offers his empty hand to pull Prompto to his feet. Their grip lingers for perhaps a few moments too long, but neither mention it. Prompto wishes he didn't have to let go.

As they walk into the theater, Prompto tries not to freak out. He’s hanging out with Ignis.  _Alone._ They’re not at Noct’s apartment, where he has Noct and video games as a buffer. It's just him and Ignis, now.

“I hope the movie is to your liking,” Ignis is saying. He’d picked it out with him and Gladio in mind, and now he’s well aware how different their tastes are from someone like Prompto.

“I'm sure it'll be fine, dude,” Prompto assures. It's just one movie. He could do this. He won’t even have to talk to Ignis that much, which will keep him from making a bigger fool out of himself than he already has tonight.

With all of Ignis’ culinary expertise and emphasis on a healthy diet, Prompto can’t see him eating gross, over-buttered movie theater popcorn or munching on candy or drinking soda. Even still, he offers, “I’ll buy us snacks, since you bought the tickets. Anything you want in particular?”

Ignis looks like he maybe wants to protest and pay for it himself, but figures Prompto would think it unfair and an argument would most likely start. Instead, he smiles and says, “We could just share some popcorn, if that’s alright with you. I never finish one by myself.”

“Gotcha,” Prompto says. “Anything to drink? Gotta wash all that butter down somehow.”

“Just a soda is fine, whatever you’re having,” Ignis requests. He waits patiently while Prompto goes to purchase everything, scrolling through his inbox to see if he’s missed any important emails. Prompto returns before long, holding everything carefully. Ignis grabs one of the sodas to help him out, and Prompto grins his thanks.

The theater is mostly empty when they arrive, since it’s still a little early. Ignis lets Prompto choose their seats, and the blond leads him towards the back of the theater, plopping down towards the middle of an empty row.

He’s already munching on the popcorn before the movie even starts, while him and Ignis chat through the previews of other upcoming movies. Eventually the lights dim and the entire crowd quiets down as the movie starts. A few other people had trickled in, but the theater remains mostly empty, to Prompto’s delight.

A little ways into the movie and Prompto’s already sucked in, eyes glued to the screen. Absently, he reaches towards where the popcorn bucket rests between him and Ignis, only for his hand to bump into something warm. He glances down. Ignis had also been reaching for a handful, and their hands had collided just above the half-empty bucket.

“Sorry,” Prompto whispers, mortified, and pulls his hand away like he’d been shocked, nearly knocking his soda over in the process. He’s grateful for the darkness of the theater so Ignis can’t see the way his cheeks are positively on fire.

“It’s fine,” Ignis whispers back, amusement in his tone. He takes a handful of popcorn and offers the bucket to Prompto. Prompto takes his own and carefully balances the bucket back in between their seats.

He briefly entertains the thought of Ignis pulling the classic ‘pretend to stretch but use it as an excuse to put your arm around your date.’ As much as he wishes it might happen, he comes to the conclusion that the move is too un-Ignis like. It’s much easier to picture Gladio doing it.

Prompto doesn’t focus much on the rest of the movie. Instead, he’s hyper-aware of every movement Ignis makes, every shift in position and subdued stretch. All he can think of is the warmth of Ignis’ hands, from when he’d pulled Prompto off the bench earlier, and when their hands had just bumped, and what it’d be like to be able to hold his hand whenever he wanted to. He makes it a priority to look away from the screen whenever he reaches for more popcorn to avoid actually dying of embarrassment.

He manages to survive, somehow, and after what feels like an eternity, they’re exiting the theater behind the throng of other movie-goers. They get rid of their garbage on the way out, and Prompto blinks at the bright lights of the lobby after spending so long in the dark.

They’d only gotten a small popcorn, and it’d hardly filled either of them up, so Ignis asks, “Would you like to go get something to eat?”

Prompto beams at him, then pauses to pull his phone from his pocket. Once glance at the screen has a frown tugging at lips instead. “As much as I’d like to, I gotta go if I wanna catch the last bus to get home,” he says, clearly disappointed.

“Oh, don’t worry about that, I’ll drive you home,” Ignis tells him, in a way that makes the statement seem like it should have been an obvious fact the entire time.

“You don’t have to do that,” Prompto says, shifting on his feet.

Ignis gives him an unamused yet fond look as he says, “Prompto, how many times do I have to tell you that giving you a ride is never any trouble?”

Prompto laughs softly. “Okay, fine. Thanks,” he relents with a grin. “I know a place a couple blocks away, if you don’t mind the walk.”

“Not at all. I could use one after sitting for so long.” Ignis lets Prompto lead the way out of the building, back into the chilly night air. It hadn’t been much warmer in the theater, so it’s not a drastic change.

“You’re tellin’ me,” Prompto says, stretching his arms above his head before stuffing his hands into the pocket of his hoodie. Along the way, they talk about the movie they’d just watched, discussing different plot points and characters and scenes. Prompto’s glad Ignis doesn’t go too in depth, since he’d been distracted for a good chunk of the movie.

Prompto takes them to a tiny little restaurant tucked on a street corner. People usually get takeout from it, Prompto included, but there are a few tables near the front where they could sit and eat. Ignis insists on paying, despite Prompto’s multiple protests. He tries to reason that Ignis is already giving him a ride home, so he shouldn’t have to pay for dinner too, but Ignis isn’t having it and firmly shuts him down.

As they eat, they catch up on all the chatter they missed out on during the movie. It ranges from Prompto’s photography, to Noct, to how the food is good, but not nearly as amazing as anything Ignis can make. When Ignis flushes just barely at the praise, adjusting his glasses as the corners of his lips threaten to upturn, it’s all Prompto can do to not lean across the table and kiss him right then and there.

It’s so unlike the Ignis Prompto has come to known. He’s still as elegant as ever, but he’s dressed down, eating greasy food Prompto had expected he’d never even consider touching with a ten foot pole. He seems relaxed, not stressing or worrying about something or other like he usually is. Prompto thinks he’d like to see this side of Ignis more often. At least, Ignis deserves a break more than anyone else Prompto can think of.

He’d been a little worried that hanging out with Ignis without Noct would be somewhat awkward, given their opposite personalities and interests, not to mention Prompto’s ridiculous crush on him. He’s happy to find that the two of them somehow get along well and manage to have a fun time. It’s different than hanging out with Noct, and as much as he loves spending time with the prince, it’s a nice change of pace.

They finish up and head back to Ignis’ car. It’s sort of weird to sit in the passenger seat rather than in the back with Noct falling asleep on his shoulder like he usually does. But it’s nice, because Ignis lets him pick the radio station they listen to on the way to his house, and he tries to find something he thinks Ignis will enjoy as well. The ride passes in a comfortable silence, barring the soft music of the radio, and then they’re pulling into Prompto’s empty driveway. He’s silently grateful Ignis doesn’t comment on the lack of his parents’ car.

Ignis is such a gentleman that he even goes as far as to walk Prompto up to his door. It makes Prompto’s stomach flutter and he fumbles with his keys.

He manages to get the door unlocked and then they stand there on the doorstep for a moment, like neither of them want the night to really end. Prompto’s porch light dimly lights the area around them.

“Thanks for hanging out with me,” Prompto says, smiling shyly. “I had a lot of fun.”

Ignis gives him a soft smile of his own - and, gods, what Prompto wouldn’t do for Ignis to lean down and kiss him breathless. He says, “I as well.” He hesitates for a moment. “Perhaps... we could do it again sometime?”

Prompto’s stomach flips again. The thought of  _Ignis_ willingly wanting to hang out with him has his heart doing funny things in his chest. “That would be great!” he says, hoping he doesn’t sound too eager, even though he really,  _really,_ is.

Ignis chuckles. “It's a date, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://k-ovic.tumblr.com/) and [twitter.](https://twitter.com/choco_bee_) Follow for updates, and DMs are always open, so feel free to chat :)


End file.
